


The Reunion

by Infinity (malecfeels)



Series: By Your Side [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dominant Alec Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Evil Jonathan Morgenstern, M/M, Magnus Bane-centric, Magnus meets Camille, Malec, Manipulative Camille Belcourt, Minor Character Death, Submissive Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood, Trigger Warnings, Violence, gun - Freeform, things go to shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/Infinity
Summary: “I knew you would come."“There’s not much you don’t know, is there?”“Are you still angry with me? After all these years?”“Angry? No. That’s too much efforts to put into someone I don’t care about.”...Magnus finally confronts Camille. It does not end well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo,  
> New part is up! I love writing Magnus- Camille. And in this one I have tried writing Camille in a new light. Hope you guys like it. Please heed the warnings and the tags. There's not a lot of physical violence but Magnus goes through a tough emotional time and certain themes at the end may be triggering. I don't want to say a lot because that will ruin the twists!
> 
> I am splitting this into two chapters cause it is better to read it like that. Will be posting both the chapters together cause I am so nice and sweet ;)
> 
> Excuse any grammatical errors or any other mistakes please. I don't use a beta.   
> HAPPY READING <3 <3

Magnus gazed up at the flashing neon sign and his stomach churned not for the first time that day. At least it could have been a nice, tasteful club. But instead it looked like a stinky gang’s den with the flickering lights and the ominous darkness he could see from outside. It suited well with what lay ahead for him.

He was torn between hoping that Camille was inside or not. His hands were shaky and his mind in chaos with all the scenarios he had thought up that could unfold. None of them were nice.

“Your Highness, Come in.” A voice beeped in his ear. “Can you hear me?”

“I was joking about the nick name.” Magnus muttered. He adjusted the small device in his ear, nearly indescript. It was connected to Simon who was sitting in a van a block away.

“Really? I thought it was really cool.” Simon said. His voice was a little muffled but clear enough to make it. “So can I use it for myself?”

Magnus snorted. “I would pay to hear Raphael call you that on missions.”

“You are right. He would make even that sound like an insult.” Simon grumbled. “He is so much like you. Why do I work with you guys?”

“You don’t work with me. You are just here to keep the car running. If anything gets out of hand.” Magnus reminded him. “Which I have a feeling, it will.”

“Positive thoughts, Magnus!” Simon said cheerfully. “This is going to be great. Uh…okay not _great_. But fine.”

Magnus sighed. “Thanks for the encouragement. Now stop blabbering in my ear. I have enough of a headache. Be on standby. Tell me if you spot any trouble outside.”

“Roger that, Your Highness.” With that the device went silent with a click.

Magnus took one last breath and stepped inside.

It was worse than he expected. The club was big in size, extending way beyond in the darkness. There were a bar on one side and tables strewn haphazardly on the other. A small floor was raise up serving as a dancing place where a few people rubbed suggestively against each other. It might have looked like a typical clubhouse but it was most definitely not. First of all, there was no thundering noise of music or the flashing lights. A rock band music played in the background that neither suited nor made any sense in any language that he knew. The people were the worse. Big burly men with tattoos everywhere that was visible. Women in too revealing clothes rubbing against them as they either sat in the tables or danced. A dingy rotten smell was clubbed together with cheap alcohol and it hit him as soon as he had entered.

This was a third grade sex clubhouse that housed drunk truckers that looked like they could easily snap your neck and make your body disappear forever. That did not disturb Magnus so much as the fact that Camille had chosen to be _here_.

Camille, quite simply put, had high standards. She loved showing off her wealth and beauty. She chose expensive clothes, plastered her face with too much make-up and walked into places which were ten times elegant than this disaster.

Magnus hated not knowing what he was walking into. Add Camille to the mix and he was a wreck.

He glanced around at the patrons who looked so at home here and mentally catalogued his surroundings. The exits, the hidden corners, the collective strength of the men. All in all, it gave him no peace of mind. Any trouble caused here would not end well for him. He slowly made his way towards the bar counter, acutely aware of the stares at him. Any other time he would have fit in with his usual uncultured and rough dressing and looks. But tonight he had bothered enough to dress well and look good. For Camille, he thought sourly.

He nodded towards the single bartender and motioned him over.

“Yeah?”

“One whiskey on the rocks.” He said with a friendly smile. He had to be careful here. Couldn’t alert anyone. “It looks like a good night here.”

The man stared at him uncannily as he started to prepare his drink. “Haven’t seen you before.”

“It’s my first time. A friend recommended it to me.” Magnus answered. “Said it was…cozy.”

“We don’t get a lot of first timer’s here.” The man replied, sliding the drink towards him. The alcohol sloshed dangerously before Magnus steadied it. “It’s more of a regular house.”

“I can see that. I hope I get there as well.” Magnus raised his glass. He tentatively sipped at it and winced at the burn down his throat. That was some strong whiskey. “I have heard quite the stories about the club. About the people hanging around here.”

“We try to keep it low. But the guys here…they are a hot bunch.” He said. “Try to be on their good side.”

Magnus bit the inside of his cheek. “Of course. I just want to get to know a few of them.” He paused then leant ahead and lowered his voice as he continued. “Mostly the…hot ones. You know what I mean?” he added a wink at the end.

“Scope out your own game, man.” The man scoffed. “There’s a lot of hot ones here.”

“You just look like you know everyone here. That’s why I asked.” Magnus held up his hands. “I just want someone who is chill. Good for the night.” He forced out with a sly smile. “Maybe someone who’s new here. Who won’t know me.”

The man stared at him again with that uncanny gaze of his, as if he was trying to gauge him. Finally he sighed, looked away for a moment and then back at him. “That blonde skank. What is it about her that everyone wants to bone her?”

Magnus stiffened slightly. “Who? I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“It’s okay man. No need to be a prude. She’s got a body on her. I can see that.” The man muttered. “But she’s a train wreck.” He continued almost to himself.

Magnus leaned forward, his heart racing. “What do you mean?”

“Almost everyone who comes in here is either trying to drown themselves in men or women or in alcohol.” He explained. “That women does both. And some more.”

“Oh.” Magnus said, trying not to appear too forward.

“But I guess, men like that these days. I personally feel bad for her.” He continued, engrossed in making his drinks. “Go ahead though. You are lucky. She hasn’t found her ‘man of the night’ yet.”

Magnus bit his lip. “Where can I find her?”

“Upstairs. She has enough money to book it all. And a few cronies to protect her from choking on her own vomit.” He nodded towards the far side. “The stairs are over there. Just try not to create any trouble, will you? You seem like a decent man.”

Magnus forced out a smile. “I won’t. Thanks.” He paid for the drink and added a hefty tip. The man sent an appreciative smile before moving away to waiting customers. Magnus picked up his glass and downed it in one go. The whiskey burned like fire and churned uncomfortably in his stomach.

He was going to need it for the nightmare that lay ahead.

* * *

Magnus almost didn’t recognize her at first. It had been a long time since he had last set eyes on her. And then she had looked different.

But no one could disguise that tone of hers as she said as soon as she laid eyes on him,

“Hello, my love. Took you long enough.”

“Camille.” The name unconsciously ripped out of him. She was here. Standing tall and beautiful in front of him like the first time all those years ago.

Maybe not so beautiful anymore though.

She looked like a shell of her past self. She still had that fair clear skin, almost porcelain in its stagnant beauty. Those dark brown eyes, as if she could gaze right into his soul. Not in a good way. And the cascade of blonde hair, shiny and smooth. But that was just a façade. He didn’t even have to get a closer look to see the life sucked out of that face, dark circles reining under her glassy eyes. Hair hanging limp and dirty around the equally limp face.

He wasn’t sure if it was a trick of his or a reminiscence of her older self; but there was a spark in her eyes as soon as she saw him. A genuine depth of a feeling. Something that didn’t belong there.

Magnus stepped towards her. They were in one of the bigger rooms on the upper floor. The small round bed in the middle and a few chairs around occupied it. It smelled of liquor and cigarettes and some dank perfume. He already felt like he was suffocating. And that was without having her piercing gaze on him.

“I knew you would come.” Camille said softly. Her lips puckered in a smile.

“There’s not much you don’t know, is there?” Magnus replied, slightly narrowing his eyes.

“Are you still angry with me?” She asked. Her voice slurred a bit. “After all these years?”

She appeared composed but she was far from it. Magnus could see the effect of alcohol and god knows what else on her. None of it made him feel better. It caught him off balance. This version of Camille.

“Angry?” Magnus asked. “No. That’s too much efforts to put into someone I don’t care about.”

Camille’s breath hitched and her eyes flashed with something dangerous. Now that was something that he was familiar with. “You have changed.”

“Speak for yourself.” Magnus said. He gestured around himself. “The Camille I knew…she would be caught dead in a place like this.”

Camille laughed. The sound was sharp and bitter and it made him shiver unpleasantly. “Oh my love, how right you are. I have missed you so much.”

“Don’t play games with me, Camille.” Magnus said in a low tone as he took another step towards her. “They won’t work anymore.”

“But I never did.” Camille said soberly, her eyes shining with intensity. One second she was laughing and another she was looking at him like this. “I never pretended, did I?”

Magnus glared at her. “ _Pretended_? Our whole relationship was a pretense. It was nothing but a game for you.”

Camille stumbled a little. Her gaze turned distant. “I did what I had to do.” She murmured. “You were a weak man, Magnus. You fell too easily. Too quickly.”

Magnus flinched. This was why he didn’t want to meet her. Camille _knew_ him too much. “And you took advantage of it.” He accused. “All for what? _Him_?”

This time, Camille flinched. Her gaze hardened. “You were getting too close.” She murmured, almost to herself. “He had to stop you. So, he chose _me_.” She laughed again. “I was the precious one.”

Magnus snorted in disgust. “You were nothing but a tool for him too. You just didn’t see it.”

“No!” Camille erupted, fire in her eyes. “ _I_ gave him everything he wanted. _I_ protected him.”

“And did he do anything for _you_?” Magnus shot back.

That stopped her short. And to Magnus’ horror, tears started leaking down her face. He had never seen her cry before. Ever.

“He saved me.” She whispered brokenly. “He gave me purpose. I owe him my life.”

Magnus swallowed hard. He was so lost. He wasn’t sure what they were even talking about. “Jonathan is not a good person, Camille. He is evil. And he has to be stopped.”

“You can’t stop him.” Camille grinned through her tears.

“You can help me.” Magnus stepped closer to her. “Tell me where he is. I know you were with him for the past six months.”

Her eyes darkened at that and a violent shudder passed through her. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” She said blankly.

Magnus gritted his teeth. “Stop playing games! _Tell_ me where he is.” He glared at her.

“I will never give him up.” She whispered, gaze distant again.

Magnus breathed hard as he looked at Camille’s broken demeanor. He had expected this at least. Not the tears, the shell. But the devotion. And the loyalty.

He had to play this right. He softened his voice and stepped closer to her, standing right in front of her. “Camille…” he started. “Look at you…I have never seen you like this before. It pains me to see you this…broken.”

Camille’s eyes watered again. She grasped at his shoulders in a desperate move. “I knew you would come. You are the only one who can help me. Help me be… _me_ again. I am so lost, Magnus.”

Magnus bit the inside of his cheek. He almost felt pity for her. His heart squeezed at her situation. Seeing at his once upon a time lover to be reduced to this. All because of Jonathan. He had to do this. To stop him.

“I know you are.” Magnus whispered. He pressed a trembling hand on her waist. “I will help you.”

Camille’s face lifted in a dizzying smile. So out of place on her face. “You were always going to come back to me, Magnus. We are _destined_ to be together.”

Magnus recoiled. Camille didn’t seem to notice. She leant towards him, her face alight, her eyes sparkling like never before. “We will be together. Always.” She murmured. And then before he knew it, her lips were on his.

Magnus felt his stomach plummet. His body went cold and he froze on the spot. Camille was touching him. Kissing him. Promising him a future with her. Forever.

Three years ago, he would have been swept off his feet into happiness and peace. He would have soared high. He would have gotten everything he wanted in his life.

Not anymore.

He wasn’t the same anymore. He was as damaged as the stranger in his arms. And that was all because of _her_. And Jonathan. She had betrayed him. She had hurt him. And that was something that was always going to be with him. As much as he didn’t want to, it was always going to shadow his life.

And it was enough now.

Magnus couldn’t keep doing this to himself. He couldn’t keep getting hurt like this. Couldn’t _pretend_.

He thought about Alec. Sweet, caring Alexander. Maybe Camille honestly saw a savior in him for her broken self. Maybe it was just another of her games.

But he knew he saw that in Alec. And he _deserved_ to have that. To live that truth and not this lie currently in his arms.

Magnus grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from him. From his life.

Camille stumbled and almost fell to the floor. The dreamy glazed look in her eyes abruptly vanished to be replaced with confusion as she looked at him. “Magnus?”

“No.” Magnus said. “I can’t pretend. I am not like you. There is nothing between us, Camille. And there never will be.”

Camille looked like someone had slapped her. “What are you talking about? Of course, there’s something between us. We are destined to be together!”

“Maybe once we were.” Magnus said. “But then you broke my trust. Broke my heart. I will never come back from that.”

Camille’s lip trembled. “Don’t say that, love. We will begin new. You and I.”

“I can never _trust_ you.” Magnus bit out. “You will never be a good person in my eyes. Ever.”

“You don’t mean that.” Camille said, voice shaking. “Please tell me you don’t me-mean that.”

Magnus pitied her now. “I don’t know what happened to you. And I am sorry that it did. I would never think ill of you, not like this.” He paused. “But know that you brought this on yourself. It’s all your doing. And I am done dragging myself into it. I don’t deserve that.”

Camille turned silent then. She turned away and slowly started walking away from him. Her entire body seemed to sag, head bowed down. Magnus could feel the grief flowing from her, suffocating him.

“Camille…” Magnus started softly. “You can help me find him. _Please_.”

“He knew this would happen.” She said so softly that Magnus almost didn’t hear her. “He told me this would happen.”

“What?” Magnus asked, frowning. “What would happen?”

“He threw me out.” She continued in that low tone. “I told him that you would take me. There was no doubt.” She paused again. “But he said that wouldn’t happen. You will do the same thing that he did to me. Cause you are so alike.”

Magnus stumbled a step back as he heard the words. It was like blow to his body. He breathed hard. “We are _nothing_ alike.” He whispered harshly.

Camille let out a chuckle. “Oh but you are.” She whispered. “He left me no choice. And neither do you.”

With that, she turned around and Magnus found himself face to face with a gun.

Magnus cursed himself as he saw the small semi-automatic in her lithe hands. There was a silencer attached at the end. She must have concealed it with her. Magnus had been too distracted by everything to notice it or even look for it.

It was going to get him killed, he thought bitterly. He had no time to move out of the way. The bullet would tear through him if Camille shot it. There was no way out.

He swallowed hard, daring not to move. “Camille…listen to me.” He started softly.

A tear dripped down her chin. “You were my last hope.” She murmured. “You were the only one who could have saved me.”

Magnus frowned. He loathed to take his eyes off the gun but he kept his gaze on her face. Shaking and teary eyes. But determined. “Camille..”

“It’s over, Magnus.” She whispered. “I only hope you find your peace as well.”

Then she did something Magnus never ever thought she would. She slowly relaxed her arm and then turned the gun. Towards herself.

Magnus eyes’ widened and his heart plummeted to the floor. “What are you doing?”

“He said I’ll end up here like this.” Camille whispered. “Because I have nothing left anymore.”

Then she pulled the trigger.

“No!”

The bullet ripped through her abdomen in a soundless noise. She jerked horribly, her gaze still focused on Magnus. Then they lost focus and she started to collapse. Like a puppet cut off from her strings.

Magnus caught her before she hit the floor. He crumpled with the dead weight of her form as he wound his arms around her. He ended up sprawling on the floor with her bloodied form in his lap.

“No no _no_.” Magnus whispered. His breath was caught somewhere in his chest. His mind had stuttered to a halt. He couldn’t process this. He couldn’t take in the sight before his eyes. The rapidly dwindling light in her eyes as she still stared up at him. “What did you _do_?”

“I am so-sorry.” She panted through broken breaths.

“Hold on..hold on.” Magnus stuttered. He pressed his hand towards the leaking hole as years of instinct and practice kicked in. “I’ll get help. Just hold on, _damnit_.”

“H-He told me…to tell you..” Camille breathed. Her face was completely white now, her eyelids flickering.

“You can tell me later. You are not dying.” Magnus muttered, pressing harder on the bullet wound.

Camille yelled in pain. “Don’t hurt me. No more, Pl-please.” She begged.

Magnus clenched his eyes shut. God, what was he supposed to _do_?

“Ju-just let me go.” Camille bit out. Her breath caught again, chest rising futilely to draw in more breath. “He…is coming fo-for you. He will be there…where it st-started…”

“Wh-What? Where? What did he say, Camille?”

“You will never wi-win against him.”

“Tell me where he is. _Please_.”

“Yo-You don’t have to look for him.” Camille whispered. “He’ always there. Looking at you. The ri-right time…will come.”

“Right time for what?”

“For the end…” Camille whispered, the air going out harshly. Then, it stopped. She didn’t breathe again. Her chest stilled.

She was dead.

“Oh god. No.” Magnus felt like his own chest was giving up on him. It was too much. Too much.

Her eyes were staring up at him blankly. There was no life in them. There never would be.

With shaking hands, Magnus pressed his palm over them. Closing them for eternity. The blood on them splattered on her eye lids, making her face look more gruesome. But even underneath all that, it was plain and peaceful.

A loud noise shook him out of his shock. There was the sound of talking and thudding. And footsteps. Coming right towards him. Even with the silencer, the sounds would have been recognizable. They knew something was wrong. And they would find out soon.

Magnus shook his head to rid himself of the shock surrounding him. He had to get out of here. If he were caught like this…he couldn’t even think about it. He swallowed hard, taking one last look at Camille. He gently placed her on the floor.

He quickly got up and stumbled a bit at the weakness in his legs. He looked at the only window in the room. It was open, curtains billowing inward. He gripped and stumbled, trying not to touch anything or even look back. The sound was getting closer now.

He looked down and grimaced at the height. Even at one floor up, it was a long way down. But he didn’t have a choice. Looking to the left, he spied a pipe going down and a few ledges in between. That would do. Fortunately, this was on the backside of the club. He couldn’t see anyone down there in the small alley.

There was a knock on the door. “Ms Belcourt? Is everything okay in there?”

Magnus swallowed hard and climbed out of the window. He slowly moved sideways on the ledge, acutely aware that if he fell, he would definitely break bones. But again, it wasn’t the first time he was doing this.

He grabbed the pipe and started to swung himself downwards, skin painfully grazing against the surface. There was a sound of a loud crash and he knew that the door had been broken in. He sighed. He had no time left. He let go and jumped the rest of the way down. It wasn’t too long but it still managed to jar his ankle hard and he cursed soundlessly.

He was out of the alley a second before eyes glanced out the window roving everywhere.

Magnus thumbed the earpiece. “Simon. Get the car. _Now_.”

There was a responding click. “Uh Magnus-“

“ _Now_.”

“On it.”

By the time, Magnus rounded the corner to the front of the club, the familiar black car was in front of him. In a haste, he quickly opened the back door and crashed inside. “Go. Go!” he ordered.

Fortunately, the car jerked and with a loud screech started to move ahead. In no time, the club and the nightmare it held disappeared in the rearview mirror.

Before he could heave a sigh of relief though, Magnus came to a startling realization. They weren’t alone.

Simon was sitting in the passenger seat. And there was someone else in the car, driving it now.

Eyes met his in the mirror above him, stern and angry and so very familiar.

“We need to talk, Magnus.” Luke Garroway, his old precinct captain and Simon’s current one, said in a deep serious tone.

 _I am screwed_ , Magnus thought. _Again_.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus reunites with his old captain and starts to deal with the aftermath of what happened with Camille.

_“You were my last hope.”_

_“You were the only one who could have saved me.”_

_“He said I’ll end up here like this.”_

_“Because I have nothing left anymore.”_

There was a loud clink of the cup as it was set in front of Magnus. It brought him out of the fog of memories.

That’s all she was now. A memory.

“Magnus.” Luke was sitting in front of him. His face was set in his usual intense frown. “What the hell happened in there?”

The three of them were sitting in a diner, all the way across town from the club. Simon sat beside Luke, his features tight with nervousness and fear. Magnus felt a pang in his cold chest at his state.

“I take complete responsibility.” He started, the first words he had spoken to Luke. “Keep Simon out of this.”

“Magnus-“ Simon started, his eyes widening.

“I dragged him into the mess without his consent.” Magnus cut in firmly, keeping his gaze on Luke. “Whatever you want to do, you take it up with me.”

Luke stared at him in silence, his gaze as piercing as ever. Even after all this time, it still made Magnus tremble slightly. There was few people who Magnus respected in the world. Luke Garroway was one of them.

“You haven’t changed at all.” He spoke. “I think I reserve the same courtesy. You never could fool me before. You still can’t.”

Magnus entwined his fingers tightly, nails biting into skin. He turned his gaze down, unable to look at him. He was out of the force but he still felt the connection of Luke being his superior. That was something that wouldn’t go away.

“Tell me what happened up there.” Luke said tightly. “From what I am seeing of you…I don’t think it is anything good.”

“Camille is dead.” He said. It had been echoing in his head for so long now. Saying it out loud made it more real He felt himself shut down as he recounted the entire story to the two men. Who listened to him with growing horror and trepidation on their faces.

“Oh my god.” Simon uttered after he was done. “I can’t believe _Camille_ did that.”

“Did anyone see you with her?” Luke asked firmly.

Magnus swallowed hard. “The bartender knows I was looking for her. I tried to be inconspicuous. But he would know I had something to do with it.” He continued. “But there will be no doubt it was a suicide. My prints are nowhere near the gun or in the room for that matter.”

“I’ll handle it.” Luke said. “Nothing will come on you.”

Magnus gazed at him. “Why would you help me?”

“You are innocent in this, aren’t you?” Luke shrugged.

Magnus let out a small wince. _It was his fault._ But he didn’t say anything.

“Don’t tell me you are blaming yourself for her _suicide_!” Simon said loudly. Luke shot him a warning glance to lower his voice. “Sorry. I just meant…how can you possibly, Magnus?” he whispered.

“First Jonathan….and then me. I drove her to it. I made her feel she had nothing left to live anymore.” Magnus bit out. “I saw how low she had gotten. I knew something was seriously wrong. But I…was too late. I had the power to stop it. But I couldn’t.”

Luke leaned forward across the table towards him. His face was a mask of compassion and earnestness. “Camille brought this on herself. This happened because she went with Jonathan. She is the only one responsible for her state. You can’t put this on yourself.”

Magnus knew he was right. Logically he knew. But all he could think of was her face. The sorrow and hopelessness. A different person. And he was the last thread. He was the trigger.

“This would have happened one way or the other.” Luke continued. “I was there that time when she betrayed you. I saw what it did to you. Do you really want her to destroy your life again?”

Magnus bowed his head. There was an ache in the pit of his stomach. A bitter taste in his mouth. And the constant echoing in his head about _her_.

“Jonathan did this.” He whispered slowly, looking down at his entwined hands. There were red marks where nails had dug into rough skin. “He planned the entire thing. Manipulated Camille. So that she would have no choice but to come to me.”

“And he knew you would reject her…” Simon echoed in the same whisper.

Magnus gritted his teeth. “Yes.”

“He wanted that guilt on you.” Luke said. “Don’t let it work on you, Magnus.”

It was already working, he screamed in his head.

_One more death on him…_

“He is a psychopath.” Simon muttered, anger and disgust and also fear in his voice. “And we have to stop him.” He paused, hands clenching and struggle in his eyes before his face settled in a determined scowl. He turned towards Luke. “I was helping Magnus all along. I may not have being an active part of it but I was there nonetheless. And I _still_ plan to be. Jonathan needs to be stopped. Magnus doesn’t deserve to go through this alone. I don’t care what you do to me. I will continue to help him anyway I can.”

“ _Simon_.” Magnus started to protest.

Luke was silent for a minute. Magnus couldn’t guess what he was thinking about but he was sure it wouldn’t be anything good. He was already in trouble and now Simon was going to be as well. This was the reason he didn’t want to bond with people. He always managed to drag them down with him in his mess.

Luke let out a sigh and looked at Simon. “I knew.” He said simply.

Simon blinked. It looked funny with that determined look he still bore on his face. “What?”

“I knew you were helping him. Did you think all that would go unnoticed, right under my nose?” Luke scoffed slightly. “That time you brought in your first suspect for the drug ring you were chasing?”

“You have known all along?” Simon asked in disbelief. That had been almost a year ago. “And you didn’t say anything?”

Luke bit his lip then, looking for the first time a little nervous. He turned to look at Magnus who was slowly trying to take everything in. He was still in a haze. “I didn’t say anything because I wanted you to continue working with Magnus. Continue helping him.”

Magnus swallowed dryly. “Why would you?”

“I am hurt you would think like this. I looked out for you the moment you stepped into the force. I promised you once that I would always look out for you.” Luke said. “That promise just doesn’t end because you left the force. Or because you willingly cut all ties with me and everyone else.”

Magnus couldn’t say anything through the torrent of the emotions he could feel building in him. He had always known that. But after everything that had happened…

“I won’t ask you the real reason you left. Or anything that happened to you to make you like this.” Luke continued softly. “But I only ask of you to trust me again. Trust me enough to help you fight this.”

Magnus’ gaze shot up to his. “What do you mean?”

Luke shared the same determined look as Simon beside him. “I will help you as well. To take down Jonathan. For _good_ this time.”

Magnus breathed hard, his chest tightening. “You can’t…you have the entire precinct to look after.”

“And as far as I am concerned, you are still a part of it.” Luke said firmly. “It is my responsibility as any good sane cop to help put an end to this. I won’t idly sit by as this bastard takes down my city. So you can either do it alone or do it with the two of us.”

“Yeah!” Simon said loudly again, his face brightening with excitement. “The three of us together will be unstoppable. Jonathan won’t stand a chance.”

Magnus glared at him.” Jonathan is dangerous. He is a cold blooded bastard who doesn’t care who he tramples in his way. You saw what happened tonight.”

“All the more reason we should be a part of it. Jonathan knows you. He can see you coming and predicts your moves.” Luke said reasonably. “He doesn’t know about us.”

“And that is the way it will _stay_.” Magnus said vehemently. “If he even gets a whiff of you…and he does something..” he couldn’t bear the thought.

_Already too much blood on his hands…_

“We can take care of ourselves.” Luke said earnestly.

“Yeah. I mean I can’t talk about this old man cause he is always holed up in his office-“

“This is the way my subordinates talk to me these days.” Luke mumbled.

Simon continued, “But you have seen me in action. I totally kick ass.” He said puffing his chest.

Magnus sent him an unimpressed stare. “Unfortunately I have.” He muttered. He sighed, looking away for a moment. “ _If_ we do this…you have to follow my lead. I understand that might not work for you, Luke-“

“Will do.” Luke agreed. “Hey, I am not the one who has been on his tail for years. You know him way better than anyone.”

“If all of this blows up in our faces, know that I warned you two.” Magnus glared, pointing at them.

“Of course.” Luke said smoothly. “Let’s just see how things pan out, okay? We are not asking you to hand out ‘to- do’ lists for us.”

Magnus smirked. “You still do that?”

“ _Yes_.” Simon said with a loud sigh. “They are so stupid.”

“We are going to have a good long talk tomorrow in my office, Lewis.” Luke said plainly. “As much as I agreed to it, I can’t let this go as easily.”

Simon gulped. “But..Um I-“

Magnus raised a concerned brow but relaxed as he saw the slight shrug from Luke. It wouldn’t be too awful. Knowing him, he would just pile him under hordes of paperwork. Magnus himself had gone through that particular punishment tons of times.

God he missed his old life.

“I should be leaving.” Luke cut in his thoughts. “I should handle the Camille mess before it reaches the higher ups. Even though I doubt it would happen, I don’t want to take the chances.”

Magnus nodded jerkily. “Right. Thanks again. For that.”

“Of course. Just don’t hesitate to ask for help, okay?” Luke said. “Whatever it is, you have me to rely on now.”

Magnus nodded again. “I know. I will contact you. I need to think about my next move.” He paused. “ _Our_ next move, I suppose.”

“Damn right.” Luke said. “I will dig in and see what I find about Camille. Now that we know she was with Jonathan, we should retrace her steps. See where that leads us.”

Magnus opened his mouth to agree and add his own thoughts when his gaze unwittingly went to the restaurant door when it opened. He had been keeping an eye on his surroundings since he had escaped the earlier disaster so narrowly. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the newcomer enter the restaurant.

It was Alec.

Magnus didn’t have time to wonder about him standing there when his searching gaze caught his and he quickly began to make his way over. There was a sort of tension on his face but it was slowly melting away as he came closer to their table.

“Magnus.” Alec breathed out in a sigh. Magnus didn’t even know he had stood up until he had and Alec was stepping close to him, his arm going around his waist. His eyes focused on his face, pierced with tension and concern.

“Alexander.” Magnus whispered, trying to make sense of the situation. “What are you doing here?” he was bewildered to say the least.

Simon spoke up then, loud but hesitantly. “That would be me.” He looked at Alec nervously. “Your phone wouldn’t stop ringing and there were so many messages from him. I told him you were okay. Sort of. That was after we escaped from the club. He harassed me till I told him where we were.”

“You said you would call or text me.” Alec murmured softly to him. “I was so worried. I couldn’t help it. And then _he_ told me that things were a bit out of control and you were busy _handling_ it.”

Magnus sighed and half-heartedly glared at Simon. “You couldn’t just tell me about all this?”

“You were catatonic, man. You were sitting back there like a ghost. Luke and I tried talking to you but you wouldn’t listen.” Simon mumbled.

Alec started, his arm tightening around him. “What?” he asked sharply. “What happened? Are you okay?” he asked Magnus.

Magnus placed a reassuring hand on his chest, where he could feel the rapid beat of his heart. “I am okay, Alec. I am here, right?” he said softly. “I am sorry I couldn’t get back to you. Things did get a…little out of hand. But it’s alright now.”

“I am sorry for barging in like this. Really.” Alec said, biting his lip. “I just had to see you.”

Magnus hadn’t realized how much he wanted the same till now. He smiled. “It’s okay.” He whispered. “Will you give me a few minutes? I was just wrapping up. Then we can go.”

Alec nodded quickly. “Of course. I’ll wait just outside. I have my car.” His gaze then caught the two men looking at them. His expression turned surprised as he set his eyes on Luke who had been silent till now. “Mr. Garroway. I didn’t see you there.” He held out his hand. “It’s been a while.”

“You two know each other?” Magnus blurted.

Luke firmly shook his hand, eyes flicking from Alec to him. “There are very few people who don’t know the Lightwoods, Magnus.” He said almost amusedly. “But I was closely acquainted with his father. On a few cases. Speaking of, how is he?” he directed towards Alec.

“He’s doing fine. Hope everything is well with the department.” He said politely.

Luke nodded. “Yes.” he said. “I was thinking of coming by and meeting him one of these days. If he isn’t too busy.”

“You know you are always welcome.” Alec said warmly. “Please do. I am sure my dad would appreciate it.”

Magnus followed the conversation with a reeling head. God, how much more was Alec going to surprise him? He knew better than to think of that.

“Mr Lewis.” Alec started as he turned towards Simon, who was still nervously gazing up at him. “I apologize for my…insistent way. I didn’t wish to disturb you from doing your job. I just wanted to know if Magnus was okay.”

Magnus felt a smile tug at his mouth as he saw Simon stutter and blush. He would have been a bit jealous if it weren’t _Simon_. Besides, Alec had gone to these lengths to make sure he was safe. He wanted to push closer and drown in his warmth. But he couldn’t now.

“It’s ok-okay.” Simon said waving his arms. He almost knocked the cup on the table. “No worries. I wasn’t really doing anything. Magnus was the only one facing all the danger.” He grimaced at the end.

Magnus sighed. He really needed to teach Simon to keep his mouth shut. The arm tightened around him again and a frown appeared on Alec’s face. But he didn’t say anything. He merely nodded at the two of them and turned to look at Magnus. “I’ll see you outside.” He murmured. He dipped down and place a quick kiss on his cheek.

Magnus loathed to have him go away but he relented with a assured smile. A little more time and he can finally loose himself in him. The thought of having someone enough to forget the disastrous evening, shook him. It had never being like this before.

“Jesus, I completely forgot about telling you.” Simon said, letting out a rough breath. “He was so scary when he asked me about you. I didn’t have a choice but to tell him!”

Magnus chuckled. “Sorry about that. He can be…firm at times.”

“But he’s also so _powerful_.” Simon muttered.

“Hands off, Sherwin.”

“I am just _saying_. Ugh, I would never. I don’t swing that way.”

Magnus held up his hand. “Just...let it go.” He said tiredly.

“You and Lightwood, huh?” Luke spoke up, folding his hands in front of him. “Never would have thought. He’s a good man though. His family is one of most powerful and influential families in the city if not the country. But they are very compassionate and down to earth people.”

Magnus bit his lip. “I know.”

“I am glad you have him, Magnus.” Luke said earnestly. “I am happy there’s someone you can lean on.”

Magnus would have felt awkward discussing any part of his personal life with his superior like this. But Luke had really turned out to be so much more. And truly cared for him. He smiled, “Thanks Luke. I am lucky.”

“So is he.” Luke said. “Don’t let him forget that.” He winked.

Magnus ducked his head. “Yeah whatever.” He muttered. Then he cleared his throat. “Anyway, I am leaving. I will be in touch. Luke…thanks again for everything and please keep me informed about whatever happens about…tonight.” He felt his voice crack again.

“I will. Don’t think about it anymore.” Luke said. “It won’t do you any good.”

Luke was right. Magnus knew he was right.

But that unfortunately wasn’t going to stop the guilt and the despair.

With a start he looked towards where Alec was standing outside and came to a realization.

There was one person who could make him forget. Make him feel better.

After all this time, he wasn’t alone. Not anymore.

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wraps up the Camille thing for now. Not much of Alec but no worries. Next part will be Magnus dealing with the emotional fallout of this with Alec. Big BDSM scene coming up!
> 
> What did you think about this one? And Luke's entry and part?  
> Pleaaaase let me hear everything you think!
> 
> The next part is almost ready, will be posting it soon!
> 
> Thank you so much for putting up with me <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. Crazy right?
> 
> Poor Magnus. Don't worry. He will be fine. (Mostly)


End file.
